Né pour toi
by Niny67
Summary: Les années ont passées et ils se sont retrouvés...


**Titre : _Né pour toi_**

**Auteur : Niny67**

**Résumé :**_ Les années ont passées et ils se sont retrouvés..._

**Nda : **_J'ai écris cette fiction pour avoir votre avis. Pour savoir si une suite qui sera écrite sous un autre titre vous plairez , maintenant à vous de me le dire ! Et je précise qu'il aura peut être un lemon ^^ Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

_Depuis sept années déjà, Drago Malefoy haïssait Harry Potter. Pourquoi ? Surement la main tendu de Drago à Harry en guise d'amitié qui avait était refusée. Parce que c'était le survivant. C'était un Griffondor. Il était du côté de la lumière alors que lui du côté obscure. Ces parents lui avaient apprit très jeune qu'il ne fallait pas compatir avec l'ennemi, et comme les Griffondors était les pires ennemis des Serpentards il ne fallait donc pas ce lier d'amitié avec eux. Et Drago avait obéit. Il avaient écouté son père qui ne cessait de lui répéter. Sept ans. C'était trop pour Drago il ne voulait plus obéir comme un petit enfant qui écoute bien sagement ses parents. Il savait qu'il allait en payer les conséquences mais pour Potter qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas ? Oui car le blond avait très vite vu qu'il ne pouvait pas nier ses sentiments pour le Griffondor. Il avait tous fait pour se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à rejoindre la lumière malgré les menaces de son père et du Lord. A présent le mage voulait sa mort, tous comme Potter il voulait sa tête en trophée. Il n'a pas de pitié. Pourtant la mère de Drago avait tous fait pour l'en empêcher jusqu'à risquer sa propre vie qu'elle avait perdu d'un Avada Kadavra, de la main de son homme qui avait reçu les ordres du Lord. Quand le blond l'avait su il avait pleuré. Pour la première fois de son existence il avait pleuré, pleuré sa mère qui avait donnée sa vie pour lui. Il voulait maintenant lui aussi tuer Lord Voldemort mais Albus Dumbledore l'en empêchait. Et c'est à ce moment là que Harry pour la première fois avait eu une discutions avec Drago sans injures ni sorts qui volaient à tous va. Il avait fini par compatir avec l'ennemi, enfin plus si ennemi que ça. Ses deux meilleurs amis n'étaient pas du même avis que lui, ils détestaient toujours autant Drago Malefoy, il ne voulaient pas de cette amitié naissante et Harry avait faillit céder, faillit laisser Drago pour eux... Il se disait qu'ils étaient là depuis le début, que leurs amitié était peut être plus vrai que la sienne. Mais voyant Drago en peine il comprit qu'il tenait à lui et qu'il ne voulait plus le perdre. Jamais il n'avait vu le regard de Drago aussi remplit d'enthousiasme quand il était avec lui. Chaque fois qu'il le fixait le Serpentard détournait le regard en rougissait timidement alors que lui de son côté son cœur battait à la chamade quand le blond réagissait ainsi. Il l'aimait mais n'osai pas lui avouer de peur de l'effrayer et le perdre. Alors il ne dit rien pendant un long moment, jusque au jour ou Drago fît le premier pas. Ils s'en souvenaient c'était un dimanche plus précisément le jour de l'anniversaire de Drago. Devant la cheminé, pendant qu'ils rigolaient tous les deux, le blond s'était rapproché légèrement de lui, il avait fixé ses deux émeraude pour encrer ses yeux gris orage dans les siens... Son visage se rapprochait du sien et lentement, tendrement il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du brun qui répondit au baiser sans hésiter. Ils s'étaient embrassés pendants plusieurs minutes , leurs langues s'entremêlaient pour danser . Ils mordaient, suçaient et léchaient. A bout de souffle ils s'étaient quittés,ils se fixaient, leurs lèvres avaient gonflées tant elles avaient était embrassées. Elles étaient rouge. Rouge de désir... Dans leurs regards on ne lisait plus que l'envie de sentir le corps de l'autre, le toucher, le caresser. Ils s'étaient ensuite levés pour se diriger dans la chambre. On pouvait apercevoir les corps fusionner , les gémissements tracés sur leurs lèvres, les souffles coupés puis l'orgasme. Ils étaient heureux. Leurs yeux brillaient et un sourire orné leurs visages..._

_Au petit matin une seul chose vint à l'esprit du brun : il était né pour lui_**...**

**POV HARRY**

Ce matin on est deux mon reflet dans tes yeux , allongé prêt de moi lentement tu t'éveille à mes côtés. Mes regards en disent long car les mots viennent à me manquer. Et si je te disais à quel point je t'es dans la peau ? Et si je te demandais sur une vie quel sont t'es dispos ? Tous ces moments que l'on vie je les ai rêvé cent fois. Je rêvais d'une maison, je l'ai trouvé dans tes bras, ce qui reste des saisons je veux le passer avec toi. J'ai comme l'impression d'être né pour ça. Comme l'impression d'être né pour toi.

Ne me demande pas pourquoi je t'embrasse en tremblant, j'ai besoin de toi comme un cœur à besoin d'un battement. Toute ma vie je t'ai voulu et maintenant je t'ai devant moi. Juste un sourire que je me sente pousser des ailes...Juste un Je t'aime et pour toi je gravirais l'Everest ! Donne-moi ton air que je respire, regarde-moi que je m'inspire. Accroche-toi me lâche pas et si je tombe relève moi. Je veux t'aimer, grandir et avancer avec toi. J'ai comme l'impression d'être né pour ça. Comme l'impression d'être né pour toi...

Tu sais comment me plaire, malgré tous les coup bas qu'on sait fait. Mais c'est qu'on s'aimait à l'envers. Confusion. Paroles mensongères. C'était notre quotidien maintenant je t'aime comme je n'est jamais aimé et je ne veux plus te quitter...

* * *

**Et oui c'est déjà fini ! Je ne réclamerais pas de Reviews mais pour ceux qui en mettrons une, je prendrais plaisir à la lire et y répondre... A bientôt peut être !**


End file.
